the xenogears in my world
by eternal sword
Summary: a boy is drawn into one of his favorite video games. at first he doesent belive this.but everything gets clearer and he finds out what he has to do. my arm is still broken but i am close to making the third chapter
1. chapter one the normal life

Some notice This story takes place 5 years from now so technology got a little advanced, And all the characters are drawn in the game world except Dart he plays in the beginning and some parts of the end; Garr is also the guy in first person  
  
Chapter one The normal life  
  
As the alarm rang I awoke. It was 6.00am on the clock. As I started getting up I looked around the room and I saw my girlfriend making breakfast. After I got dressed I went in the kitchen to greet her a good morning. "Good morning Fiona". "Good morning sleepy head answered Fiona". "So what's for breakfast?" "Well I made spiced eggs and bacon for you." "Good enough what about you?" "Oh the usual some salad and orange juice." "I hate orange juice these days they put more vitamins then taste into them." "Well you eat what I made you and I will eat what I made for me stated Fiona." "Ok but we better eat than talk or we will be late for school I said." "Well then lets eat already said Fiona." After we finished eating we got ready for school and went to the 3rd apartment from ours to pick up Alicon and his girlfriend.  
  
Since we all go to the same school we always walk together. "Hey dude good morning you ready to go to school?" I asked, "Yeah answered Alicon I stayed up all night yesterday to fake my speech for today's first class." "Good work I did the same let's hope it works," I said. "You guys are such morons," stated Fiona and Whitney. Well that's ok we know you girls don't like to cheat I said. "Yeah we guys like to have some things made easy", said Alicon. "Ok enough talking and lets go to school", said Whitney. "Ok let's go then", said Alicon.  
  
After we got out of the apartment place it would only be a small walk to school. When we got half way to school I saw a glimpse of blood red walking towards us. "Dart as usual," I said. "What do you think he is going to say this time", asked Alicon. "Oh the usual he is going to try to get Fiona to be his girlfriend with his loads of money," I stated. "Oh yeah like that's going to happen right Fiona," said Whitney. "Right", said Fiona. "Ok guys lets get ready for the usual lecture" I said. As we walked Dart got closer to us." Hello Fiona" said Dart. "Oh hello Dart" said Fiona. "You know it was just plain luck that you were safe Fiona," said Dart. " If Garr wouldn't be there to save you who know what those thugs would have done to you" said Dart. "Bye" said Fiona and she quickly started walking ahead of everyone else. "See you later" said Garr. " Nice talking with you," said Alicon. "Well at least you will listen to me Whitney," said Dart. "Bye" said Whitney and she started jogging to catch up to the rest of the group. "Damn I almost had her," said Dart. "Don't count on it" shouted Whitney as she caught up with the rest of the group.  
  
After we got to school we stayed at the courtyard for a while and talked about what we are going to do in class today. After we finished talking we went inside to our lockers. Our lockers weren't like the old combination lock lockers now these days they are genetic code locked. We place our hands on the small pad on our locker and the scanner traces our handprints with the code and if they match then the locker you use opens. After we got the stuff we needed all of us went to class. 


	2. chapter two do you like school?

Chapter two do you like school?  
  
"Man I got a bad feeling about today" said Alicon. "Don't worry about" it said Whitney in a comforting voice "you will be ok". "Yeah you got nothing to worry about except that morning speech that all of us have to give every morning in first hour about what we did wrong and right yesterday" I said. "Yeah if you follow your procedure like always you will be ok," said Fiona. "Yeah I guess you are all right," said Alicon. "Now if you're all done chatting you will all march straight to class!" said a very angry voice behind us. As we all turned around fear struck our minds. It was the principal of the school. "Y yes principal pinhead" said Garr and Alicon. "So you think my last name is funny do you!?" Asked the principal. "N no sir" stated the group. "Well hurry to class then" shouted the principal. I really hated him. After all of that all of us went to class. We all had the same 1st, 3rd, and 6th hours.  
  
"Ok class" said Mrs. Handley. She was the first hour teacher. "Its time for the morning speech" said Mrs. Handley. "I hope all of you did it because you all should know its 30% of your grade". Damn I hated when she said that I told myself. Because if you didn't do it you would have after school detention and believe me you don't want that. They put you in small pod which locks for 30 minutes and usually the person who runs detention class will give you a boring lecture that will hurt the fuck out of your brain, or they will put some fucking school procedures recording and make you listen to that until you do the damn time. "Ok I will call you up in alphabetical order," said Mrs. Handley. "Alicon you're up first"! "Oh shit you better not mess up or you will be fucked in detention" I said. "Yeah I know," said Alicon. "Well wish me luck guys," said Alicon in a chuckling voice. "Oh just go already" said a student behind Alicon. "Yeah I'm going," said Alicon. Then Alicon got up and went in front of the class. "Ok today for my speech I will say". "Detention Alicon after school" said Mrs. Handley. "What! But you didn't even hear what I had to say" said Alicon. "I knew what you were going to say I'm sorry but I'm afraid that my boa constrictor got sick again and I threw the speech of my mind so I could take care of him". Right? Asked Mrs. Handley. "Uh yeah that's about it," said Alicon. "Oh and by the way Garr? You will also have detention after school got that?" ordered Mrs. Handley. "What the HELL did I do?" "You encourage Alicon on not doing the morning speech and you spoke without your mind" said Mrs. Handley. Let it out I told myself why not tell that bitch of you will be a class hero. "Garr?" asked Fiona you're not thinking to tell of the teacher are you? "No not today" I said. After that the first hour bell rang. "Don't forget Garr, Alicon" we wont both of us stated. After that we bid ourselves goodbye until. 3rd hour 


End file.
